


i never dreamed that you'd be mine, but here we are, we're here tonight

by notthebigspoon



Series: After the Rain [8]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli isn't the only one in this relationship capable of being a sneaky bastard.</p><p>Title taken from If Everyone Cared by Nickelback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i never dreamed that you'd be mine, but here we are, we're here tonight

It's the weekend and it's Jonathan's turn to surprise Eli. Not traveling with the team, which kind of sucks, does have upsides. Like it being the weekend and the doctors being out and telling him to just do his exercises. He wants back in the game so he does his exercises... on an early morning first class flight, leaving Denver at six and arriving in New Orleans at 8:30. He makes it out the doors a little before nine. Cindy and Marty are waiting for him with their rental car as promised, Cindy greeting him with a hug and Marty with a nod.

In the back seat, he tells Cindy about Mercutio and blames Eli for the name. He keeps quiet when she calls Eli to tell him they're going for breakfast and telling him to meet them, not letting slip about Jonathan. Eli, being a good southern boy, of course isn't going to tell his mama no and promises to meet them at the Denny's near the team hotel.

Jonathan's halfway into his coffee when he hears a strangled noise followed by Cindy's warm, “Good morning baby! Look what I found!”

He barely gets a chance to stand up before Eli is yanking him into a tight hug and muttering about marrying an idiot, what happened and seriously, “What are you doing here?”

“I told you I was not going to be traveling with the team.”

“But your arm, aren't you suppose to be at treatment?”

“They gave me a cortisone shot yesterday and told me to spend the weekend doing my exercises. I'm a free man until Monday.” Jonathan answers, trying and failing to hide his smile at the fact that the calmest, most level headed man he's ever met is sputtering like Daffy Duck.

Eli makes another noise that can only be described as squawking and Jonathan rolls his eyes, shaking his head and scooting back into the booth. Eli slides in next to him after kissing his mom's cheek and just stares. Jonathan rolls his eyes, glancing around to make sure they're not being watched before leaning in for a quick kiss.

Really. The squawking alone makes this entire trip worth it.

It reminds him of their off seasons when they're in Mississippi, which include at least one meal a week with his in-laws on top of Sunday dinner. Cindy dotes and reprimands both of them for their eating habits. He and Marty make subtle, venomous jabs at each other. He steals Eli's bacon and Eli steals bites of his chicken fried steak. Cindy prods them until they lean into each other and smile so that she can take a picture.

Cindy and Marty drop him and Eli off at the team hotel and he checks in, ignoring the smug look on Christian's face when they pass him in the lobby to take the elevator to the top floor. Eli is still making periodic noises of disbelief, hand subtly brushing against Jonathan as if to reassure himself that this is actually happening. He gets the door of the room open and pitches his bag at the corner, stretching. He was up late and then up early. He's kinda tired.

“What about Mercutio?”

“He has an automatic feeder, an automatic litter box and a water fountain. He'll be fine.” Jonathan yawns, quirking an eyebrow at his husband. “Is the cat really what you want to be talking about right now?”

“Good point. Go to sleep.”

“... not what I was expecting.”

Eli smiles, squeezing Jonathan's shoulder before brushing his thumb over his neck as he kisses him, one soft press of the lips. “Baby, I know you think you're good at hiding it, but you're exhausted. We've got tonight and we've got tomorrow. Just... get some sleep, okay?”

Jonathan eyes his husband but nods, kicking his shoes away and sprawling into bed. Eli turns the bathroom light off and shuts the curtains, setting an alarm on his phone before shutting the lights off and crawling into bed. 

***

Jonathan later wakes up long enough for Eli to kiss him goodbye before he's going to meet the team to leave for the park and promptly goes back to sleep. He oversleeps his own alarm and ends up not arriving to the game until the second inning. The first thing he does is go and buy the hugest burger and fries he can find and a beer, then he departs to find the section Cindy had texted him that she and Marty were sitting in.

He's scanning the field for Eli, grinning when he spots him. He can't help that persistently warm and fuzzy feeling that he always gets in his chest every time he looks at Eli, always thinking 'he's mine...' with a sense of awe.

“Careful sweetheart. Them hearts in your eyes are showing again.”

Jonathan whips his head around to look at Cindy and blushes, looking down at his knees. “Sorry.”

“I'll forgive you if you go get me some ice cream.” Cindy answers, kissing his cheek and winking.

“Yes ma'am.”


End file.
